stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Sutherland
Star Trek: Sutherland is a Star Trek-based fan fiction series that takes place in the late 24th century, created by David Falkayn. Star Trek: Sutherland involves the adventures of the captain and crew of the starship , but takes place in a much wider, linked universe including other fan fiction series. This universe extends to the TOS era with the tales of the starship commanded by Robert Wesley, grandfather of Elizabeth Shelby in this continuity. The series begins at the end of 2371 with Captain Shelby taking command of the Sutherland which has just completed a refit after being reassigned from her previous command, the starship . Current adventures have taken ship and crew through most of 2372, with future adventures covering the Dominion War and its aftermath. Described by some in Starfleet as the "rowdiest ship in the fleet", the Sutherland, both captain and crew, enjoy a reputation not only for surviving difficult and dangerous encounters and situations, but also for their exuberant off-duty behavior, as exhibited in a barroom brawl at Quark's involving members of the Sutherland crew and some of the crew of the Klingon vessel T'ong. Star Trek: Sutherland is a PG-13 series that very often treads into adult subject matter. Episodes *"Shakedown Cruise" :Captain Shelby gets acquainted with her new ship and crew as the Sutherland encounters a new lifeform – as well as their own personal hopes and fears. *"Shoreleave" :The captain and crew of the Sutherland enjoy a little downtime on Deep Space 9. Unfortunately for Quark, so does the Klingon ship T'ong. *"Ties that Bind" :Sam Lavelle and Nurse Alyssa Ogawa receive a shocking video of their friend Sito Jaxa, whom they had thought dead, being brutalized by the Cardassians. Along with Lavelle's Sutherland crewmate, Ensign Maria Django, and Lieutenant Commander Worf, the new strategic operations officer for Deep Space Nine, they launch a dangerous mission into the middle of the Klingon-Cardassian war-zone to rescue their friend from the clutches of the corrupt Gul Rejak. *"Vigil" :A series of vignettes dealing with the aftermath of the events of "Ties that Bind". *"Unraveling Forceful Patterns" :The Sutherland delivers Ambassador Ralph Offenhouse and the Zeon professor Ledron Davin to the planet Ekos to celebrate its formal acceptance into the Federation as a full member. However, much to their sorrow, they find that ideologies such as rarely go gently into the night. *"Leading with Your Heart" :Sometimes the Prime Directive can be a real pain. *"Messages from Earth" :The events and ramifications of Leyton's coup attempt extended far beyond its impact on the captain and crew of Deep Space Nine. Here we see how the events of Leyton's power-grab impacted on the captain and crew of the Sutherland as well as the planet as a whole. *"Cold Comfort" :Captain Shelby and newly promoted Lieutenant Commander Sam Lavelle crash land on a barren, frozen world with no hope for survival except for each other *"Outta Sight" :Take one holographic 1960s-era lounge singer named Vic Fontaine, add one starship captain with a green feather boa named Elizabeth Shelby, stir well, and what do you get? Ring-a-ding-ding! *"Absent Friends" :Captain Shelby takes the Sutherland, along with the border cutters Bozeman and Scamp and the starship Renown into battle at Caernarvon IV--a battle that will exact a very high price as it changes the lives of all involved. Officers and crew: Pre-Dominion War *Captain Elizabeth Shelby: Commanding officer; human (Earth) *Commander Christopher Hobson: First officer; human (Earth) *Lieutenant Commander Varok: Science officer; Vulcan *Lieutenant Commander Jadon Tol: Chief engineer; joined Trill *Lieutenant Denise Murakawa: Chief medical officer; human (Earth)/Centauran *Lieutenant Anara Rysyl: Operations officer; Deltan *Lieutenant Manuele Atoa: Chief tactical officer; human (New Kauai) *Lieutenant Sam Lavelle: Senior helmsman; human (Earth) *Lieutenant Nyota Dryer: Security officer; human (New Kenya) *Ensign Maria Django: Helm; human (Earth) Officers and crew: Post-Dominion War *Captain Elizabeth Shelby *Commander Sam Lavelle: First officer *Commander Denise Murakawa: Chief medical officer *Lieutenant Commander Jadon Tol: Chief engineer *Lieutenant Commander (Post "Blood Cries") Maria Django: Operations Officer *Lieutenant Sito Jaxa: Chief tactical officer; Bajoran *Lieutenant Atris Nylysa: Helmsman *Lieutenant Commander Talana Zha'Thara (Post "Blood Cries"): Chief Science Officer Canon and continuity The continuity of Star Trek: Sutherland includes all canon works: *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' *''Star Trek: The Original Series'' *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' *''Star Trek: Voyager'' *''Star Trek Movies'' Non-canon continuity Non-canon continuity includes events in the following fan fiction series: *''Dark Territory'' stories written by DarKush *''The Star Eagle Adventures'' written by CJ D *''Star Trek: Civilizations'' *''Star Trek: Gibraltar'' *''Star Trek: Independence'' *''Star Trek: Lexington'' *''Star Trek: Shepard'' *''Star Trek: Tales of the USS Bluefin'' *'' '' tales written by Dnoth External episode links *"Shakedown Cruise" *"Shoreleave" *"Ties That Bind" *"Vigil" *"Leading with Your Heart" *"Unraveling Forceful Patterns 2.0" *"Messages from Earth" *"Messages from Earth: Picking up the Pieces" *"Outta Sight" *"Absent Friends"